


Oh my god they were room mates

by milkyleaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Casual Sex, College AU kinda, Consensual Sex, Fling - Freeform, Lovebites, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Roommates, happy birthday phichit, hickey, let yuuri be a hoe, oh my god they were room mates, quarantine sex, safe sex, this was before victor please dont kill me i just love phichit okay, thot rights, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyleaves/pseuds/milkyleaves
Summary: Two bros, not five feet apart because they're both gay.What happens when you got two sexually unsatisfied skaters stuck in a tiny apartment during quarantine? Basically Phichit has his priorities in check.//Late submission for Phichit's birthday :')
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 23





	Oh my god they were room mates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from my *checks notes* 3 year hiatus in fanfic writing. Definitely was not expecting to write an almost crack fic with a rare pair as my comeback but here we are. For the record I love the concept of Yuuri and Phichit fooling around in their stupid college years but I haven't seen much content out for this?? I love you Victor but this ones for our fave Thai boi. Phichit's birthday was 30th April, I wrote this in three days, had a mental break down...enjoy. Hope everyone is staying safe admist the coronavirus craziness <3 Heres our two bois trying to survive through it all.

“Yuuuuri hurry up in the shower I got a zoom class in 10 minutes!” 

Phichit’s insistent whining could be heard from inside the bathroom where Yuuri had just stepped out of the steaming shower. He quickly wrapped a towel tightly around his waist, with one hand grabbing the front before facing Phichit who was idly sprawled on the bed. Macbook half open, surrounded by skewed notes (Phichit took his aesthetic notes very seriously) and scrolling through his Twitter feed, Phichit was _definitely_ the epitome of productivity. 

“What do you even need to shower for in a zoom meeting? Its not like they can smell you through the screen.” Yuuri playfully poked Phichit’s back. “Besides you look fine to me.” 

“Yuuri I feel and look-” Phichit stopped talking as soon as he looked up from his phone to properly look at Yuuri as he stood in front of him still dripping wet from his shower with a hint of his shampoo scent. What scent did he start using and where can he get that? Phichit whispered in admiration, “Wowwee Mr Ace, we’re in the pre-season body already?” 

Yuuri was too easy to tease which was evident in his blossoming blush and his free arm quick to cover the abdominal work he had put into these past couple of weeks. “Y-yeah you know we’re going to start regular training again with Celestino soon.” 

“Just wait until I tell Ciao Ciao about this!” Ever so quick on his thumbs, Phichit was halfway into his celebratory text before Yuuri lunged forwards in an attempt to grab his best friend’s phone. Of course he didn’t calculate the fact that he still only had a towel on and with no glasses, he greatly misjudged the distance between him and the bed.

Everything seemed to play out in slow motion as Yuuri severely missed the phone and landed right on top of Phichit, pinning him down on the bed much to the hysterics of the younger skater. 

“Arghh! Yuuri be careful of my notes,” Phichit tried to swat away the scattered sheets of paper to prevent Yuuri from completely smudging them. “I spent so much time on these!” 

In the frantic mess of it all, Yuuri lost grip of his towel when they collided and was suffering his own crisis. He created his awkward situation now pinned up against Phichit and his dick is out. Great.

Before he could move off Phichit and apologise, an arm snaked around his neck keeping him in place.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Phichit’s eyes were alight paired with his snakish smile. The one that Yuuri knows means that he’s up to no good. 

“I’m so sorry Phichit, I just wanted to grab your phone because-” Yuuri was hushed by Phichit’s manicured finger on his lips. Yuuri was growing gradually aware of his other hand that was resting now at the nape of his neck.  
“It’s been so long since we’ve been close like this, let’s stay like this for a while.”

“While I’m butt-naked?” Yuuri deadpanned, to which Phichit couldn’t help but giggle, scrunched nose and all. Yuuri usually felt at ease hearing Phichit laugh, especially right now in this moment where the afternoon sunlight bathed in the glow of Phichit’s face. A result of his meticulous skin care routine. 

As Phichit’s giggles softened, he’d let his fingers trail down from Yuuri’s lips, mapping out the cliff of his chin to the bobble of his Adam's apple. Barely over a whisper, Phichit breathed “It'll be better this time I promise.” 

“What will be better?” Yuuri’s curiosity peaked as he reached to hold Phichit’s hand with his own. Almost as if a switch was turned on inside Phichit, he suddenly grabbed Yuuri’s outreached hand to flip himself over, pinning Yuuri with all fours, hip to hip. His toned arms now left no room for Yuuri to turn away. A wolfish grin beginning to crawl on Phichit’s face. 

“Sex!” Phichit exclaimed as if the answer was obvious. His hips gave an impatient bump against Yuuri. 

If it was anybody else, Yuuri would be fumbling and at loss for words right about now but this was Phichit. He seriously couldn’t be expecting anything more after the last time they fooled around. Recollections of that drunken night of cheap booze and sloppy handjobs in their old apartment floated in Yuuri’s head making it impossible to suppress the mortified laughter bubbling up from his chest.

“I’m serious Yuuri! We barely got to the fun bit before Leo and Guang Hong walked in on us!” Phichit’s plout started to form which usually meant trouble for Yuuri. There was probably no stopping Phichit now.

“Are you sure about this Phi?” Yuuri asked softly as he scanned Phichit’s face for any sign of hesitation. “I thought we agreed we’re both not relationship material.” 

Yuuri was met with a light thump on his shoulder in response, “Its just sex Yuuri, I'm not proposing! Plus you know how tough midterm exams have been lately. Think of this as stress relief.” Phichit teased with a much _lower_ , lingering hand now laying dangerously close on his hip. His eyes flitted back and forth between meeting Yuuri’s eyes and his nether regions, making no effort to hide this. 

Before Yuuri could react, he felt a light grip at his balls as Phichit began to work his magic. He gently squeezed the sack before lazily working his way from the base to the tip of Yuuri’s stiffening dick. It didn’t take long for Phichit’s soft hands to be greeted with a hardened dick much to his amusement. It was begging to be touched. 

“Don’t you have a zoom meeting?” Yuuri gasped as he withered underneath Phichit. One quick glance at his Macbook confirmed Phichit was definitely going to be late.

“Ummm,” Phichit hummed. Why did Yuuri’s voice of reason manage to kick in now of all times? “I might be a few minutes late already?” 

“We can’t keep them waiting now can we?” Yuuri flippantly retorted as he cleared the bed of any remaining notes in one clean swop, almost knocking the air out of his best friend as he crashed down onto the bed. He felt the touch of two warm hands - Yuuri’s hands - who was now crouching behind him, slither upwards underneath his tank top. Phichit couldn’t take his top fast enough, finally this was the Yuuri he wanted to see! 

“Someone’s eager.” remarked Yuuri, not taking his eyes off the slight crevice of muscle on Phichit’s back. 

He only got a huff in return as the Thai skater tossed his top off in a directionless manner and was stopped by Yuuri before he could pull off his gym sweatpants. Yuuri softly muttered, “Let me.” 

As he proceeded to warm his hands against Phichit’s back, Yuuri let his hands trace the waistband much to the frustration of his best friend. Just a taste of his own medicine. Before Phichit could complain however, Yuuri swiftly yanked down the gray sweatpants to slide his index finger along the shapely curve of Phichit’s butt. Making quick work of his fingers to find that sweet spot between Phichit’s cheeks, Yuuri began scissoring his fingers against the rim. As Yuuri explored deeper and deeper into the depths of Phichit’s ass, he was met with the audible panting and gasps of his room mate. The arch of Phichit’s back began to deepen as if a lingering itch he hasn’t been able to scratch is now finally being clawed out of him. Damn, how long has it been since he’s had some action. 

Just as Phichit started racking his brain for his last fling, a short stroke of Yuuri’s deft fingers managed to rub just the right spot eliciting a deep seated moan. Pushing against the source of pleasure only encouraged Yuuri to continue massaging the same spot like an insistent drill that was going to crack him open. He was about to burst any second now. 

Shuddering under his touch, without warning, Phichit felt Yuuri pull his finger pull out. Before he could protest, Yuuri squeezed his cheek while leaning in close to whisper, “I’ll be right back, don’t move.” A plastic rustle and the familiar pop of a bottle opening could be heard. Dear God thank you for the gift that is Yuuri Katsuki. 

Before Phichit could finish his thought process, a much larger pressure was brushing his entrance. No amount of fingering could prepare Phitchit for the sheer density of Yuuri Katsuki’s cock. He could literally split in two and thank Yuuri for it later. 

Yuuri bended over once again, this time to press kisses against mocha skin. He worked upwards from the nape eventually working a hickey or two, a splash of deep red and purple lined Phichit’s outstretched neck. Out of breath and shuddering, Phichit pushed back for more, his ass now pulled flush against Yuuri’s groin.

With one steady hand, Yuuri gripped the side of Phichit’s hip and the other to slowly guide his member in. Phichit had half the mind to impale himself on Yuuri’s dick, damned the consequences. Yuuri’s satisfied sigh however stopped Phichit in his tracks as he allowed the gentle slide to stretch his hole. Alongside the tight stretch came Yuuri’s assault of messy kisses littered on his back. It didn’t take long for Yuuri’s full length to completely fill out Phichit.

“Move goddammit.” begged Phichit as he cupped his own erect dick, making sloppy strokes in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Fortunately, Phichit didn’t have to ask for much as Yuuri started to retract his length only to begin a rhythmic rocking motion, knocking all sense out of his best friend.

“Ahh! Faster. Give it to me.” Phichit grunted through his teeth. The bed started to rock relentlessly as Yuuri slowly increased his speed. The distinct slick slap of flesh echoed in their tiny apartment accompanied with heavy pants and muffled moans from the two roommates. Yuuri only tightened his grip in response to Phichit’s pleas, snapping back his hips to give a fuller, rapid thrust. He gritted his teeth as he continued pounding against Phichit’s generously shaped ass. They moved together, fucking in and out.

It didn’t take long for the scrutinizing drag of Yuuri’s cock to hit the jackpot as Phichit’s back slackened in relief, letting his climax take control. Curling his toes for impact, Phichit ravished in the immense waves that brushed over his body, loosening his own grip on his dick as he let loose a stream of pearlescent liquid spill onto the bed. 

With a cry of pleasure, Phitchit's body slumped forwards with Yuuri finishing closely afterwards in a couple of half thrusts as to not over-stimulate his roommate. A guttural moan was released from Yuuri’s bitten lip as he gushed his seed, still seated inside Phichit. Closed eyes and arched back, Phichit turned his head to watch Yuuri come off his high. Wow his best friend is so pretty. 

Yuuri carefully pulled out making sure to tie the used condom and tossing it in their tiny waste bin. Phichit had already shifted onto his side leaving room for Yuuri to collapse right next to him. As the two skaters laid together on the bed, the reality of the situation finally sunk in as they both broke out in uncontrollable laughter. 

“So you’re a biter huh? I would have never guessed that from our precious cinnamon roll.” sneered Phichit, his infectious smile splitting his face. Yuuri still had the audacity to blush in spite of him dicking him down just a moment ago. Typical. 

“Shut up. Go attend your zoom meeting.” Yuuri resigned, scooping Phichit’s sweatpants off the floor. Ignoring Phichit’s protests, the Japanese skater quickly slid into them before retreating to the bathroom for a warm towel to clean Phichit up with. 

“Do you leave all your flings so quickly like that? After you cummed inside me like that?” Phichit whined as he rolled over to the side of the bed closest to the bathroom adjacent. He only got a raised eyebrow in response. 

***

Later on that afternoon, no one in Phichit’s zoom meeting seemed to question why he joined 32 minutes late into the class. They were much too distracted by the impressive array of love bites on full display. 


End file.
